


誰吃掉了小蛋糕?

by April0367



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April0367/pseuds/April0367
Summary: 凱爾放在冰箱裡的給沃利的蛋糕不見了，於是他去問問看是誰吃了這個蛋糕。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Kyle Rayner/Wally West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	誰吃掉了小蛋糕?

**Author's Note:**

> 私設眾多，時間線混亂  
> 他們屬於DC，OOC屬於我

0.  
凱爾放在冰箱裡的給沃利的蛋糕不見了，於是他去問問看是誰吃了這個蛋糕。

1.  
「我覺得這是種歧視，」巴特插著腰嘟著嘴很是不滿，「你放在冰箱裡的給沃利的裝在小白盒子裡的小蛋糕不見了，你為什麼第一個來問我？」  
「這真的真的真的是種歧視！」巴特朝凱爾吼道。  
「但你的可能性是真的很高。」凱爾嘟囔著。他想起之前沃利說過的，在巴特生日這天他們買了個蛋糕，但在慶生會開始前就被壽星本人嗑了大半個。  
「而且巴特，你怎麼知道我是用白色盒子裝蛋糕？」  
「.......」  
「嗯？」  
「......行吧行吧我跟你說但你不要跟爺爺說......」

巴特原本的確打算吃掉那個蛋糕的。沃利好不容易答應他帶他到瞭望塔上，雖然之後就因事離開了，但巴特還是很高興。這可是瞭望塔耶！巴特像是剛進蝙蝠洞的沃利一樣興奮的橫衝直撞，東翻翻西找找，最後摸到了瞭望塔的廚房，開了瞭望塔的冰箱。沃利最後被神出鬼沒的大蝙蝠嚇得跑了地球十幾圈，但這裡可沒有蝙蝠俠的影子（或者是巴特沒發現）。  
冰箱裡有好幾份有寫名字的小盒子或保鮮盒，冷凍庫裡有神奇女俠的冰淇淋，奶油味的，但是爺爺說過這是她最喜歡的食物，而且女俠很溫柔，於是巴特決定不要吃掉那份看起來很美味的冰淇淋；冷藏櫃裡有奧利奧，但是沃利說過不要隨便亂碰這個，是有毒還是不好吃嗎？於是奧利奧也逃過了巴特的嘴巴；在角落，有一個裝了蘋果派的白色盒子，巴特打開一看，感覺好好吃啊......但是上面貼了張便利貼，說是給蝙蝠俠的，於是巴特縮回了蠢蠢欲動的手。最後，他看到了兩個盒子。  
那兩個盒子中，一個是白色的，上面用便利貼寫著「給沃利（不要偷吃）」，巴特小心翼翼的把盒子拉開一條小縫，裡面裝了一塊巧克力蛋糕，上面有著裝飾用的草莓和漿果；而咖啡色的盒子上用黑筆畫了個笑臉，還寫著「給巴里」，裡面裝了一個湛藍色的球形固體，上面有著類似果醬的裝飾，有著一種甜膩的香氣。  
巴特花了三秒鐘思前想後，最後決定吃掉那個看起來其實很詭異的藍色球球，放過那個看起來更好吃的巧克力蛋糕。

「我知道那個是給巴里的，但爺爺應該不會介意......你不會說出去的對吧？」  
「......對，事實上我覺得我現在面對他有生命危險。」自從上次在派對上他和沃利喝醉後在巴里面前接吻後，閃電俠二代見到他時都帶著抹和煦的微笑，笑的他心裡發寒。  
「為什麼？爺爺或安靜，或高冷，或低情商，但他從來都不刻薄。」  
「......」凱爾停頓了幾秒，思考自己剛聽到的幾個形容詞。  
「好，那總之就是這樣，你真的真的真的－－不可以說出去喔！」  
凱爾回過神來，面前只剩下一道紅光。  
他跑太快了，凱爾想，他還沒來得及告訴巴特那個藍色球球是哈爾從858扇區帶回來的，雖然燈戒掃描對人體無害，但誰都知道這一定有奇怪的副作用。  
就祈禱神速力能解決一切吧。

2.  
凱爾在走廊轉角碰到了超人，於是他決定去問問看。  
「嗯？你是指白色盒子裝著的那個嗎？」超人面帶微笑，眼神中閃著正直的光芒，但這並不妨礙凱爾發現話中的疑點。  
「對對就是那個，但是為什麼你也知道是用白色盒子裝的？」  
「啊，這是因為......」

超人並不是每次都會被蝙蝠俠趕出哥譚的，縱使那一句「滾出我的哥譚！」已經成了他們的「晚上好啊歡迎來玩」，而羅賓堅信那是因為父親要就近觀察氪星人行為動機，但更多的是因為那個蘋果派，是的，一份愚蠢的蘋果派，達米安邊咬邊想，其實味道還可以。  
在一次夜巡時，腥紅的天空中出現了刺眼的三原色，正當蝙蝠俠準備像趕蒼蠅一樣趕超人時，他聞到了一種食物的香氣，喚醒了他和羅賓飢腸轆轆的胃袋。  
「需要幫忙嗎？」超人說著。蝙蝠俠炙熱的眼神透過白色護目鏡看向超人手中的小盒子，半晌後移回底下的街道。  
「啊，這是我做的蘋果派，我在想你夜巡時可能會肚子餓。」但超人察覺到了這個微表情。  
「......喔。」蝙蝠俠僵硬地回了一句，準備悄悄離開當作無事發生。  
「不嚐一下嗎？」超人繼續用著保險推銷員的氣勢推銷著他的蘋果派，他落了下來，把蘋果派拿到了蝙蝠俠正前方。  
「超人，不要把時間浪費在無意義的事情上。」蝙蝠俠壓低了嗓音，使自己聽起來更有氣勢。  
「咕嚕嚕........」  
一片靜默。  
「這不是無意義的事，」超人說，「來嘛，我聽到你的肚子在叫了。」  
「......真巧，我也聽到了。」然後羅賓震驚地看著蝙蝠俠伸出手，拿起了一塊蘋果派，然後放入口中。平時蝙蝠俠一定會拿回蝙蝠洞化驗個十幾次，確認安全無毒後，他也不會放膽吃下。這一定是個假的蝙蝠俠，羅賓想。  
十分鐘後，羅賓拿著一塊蘋果派惡狠狠地咬著，香氣撲鼻，甜而不膩。

「這樣啊，所以你為什麼會知道我用白色盒子裝著？」凱爾問，超人是個善於鋪陳的文字工作者，他講著講著，講了好幾分鐘都還沒切入重點。  
「別急，我快說到了.......」

蝙蝠俠吃了那個蘋果派的隔天，超人發現自己的休息室出現了一袋小甜餅，真奇怪，他明明有記得鎖門，但也可能是因為他的密碼鎖實在有點過於簡單，就像是女俠的1984、燈俠的2814，超人的密碼是簡單好記的1938。  
超人拿起了那袋小甜餅，對方看起來沒有惡意，但保險起見，超人還是決定去問問看大家。他一出個人休息室就遇見了蝙蝠俠，真是幸運，不然他可能問遍全聯盟還找不到人。  
「B，你知道是誰把這個放在我休息室嗎？」  
「......阿爾弗雷德說的。」蝙蝠俠回答，然後如往常一般轉頭沒，但這並不妨礙超人感到開心。

「呃，所以？」  
「所以我做了個蘋果派給他，在放進冰箱時注意到裡面也有一個白色盒子。」  
「那時候冰箱有什麼被人翻動過的痕跡嗎？」  
「我不是很確定，凱爾，考慮到它其實沒有整齊過。」  
「好吧，謝謝。」凱爾目送超人離去。其實超人說最後一句就可以了，他不是很想知道蝙蝠俠有多喜歡蘋果派。

3.  
凱爾離開後又多繞了一圈，擅長虐待勞工的小藍人們居然真的給他放了假，不枉費他去跟哈爾拜師學藝習得的怒嗆上司的技巧。這麼一來他應該就不用找人換值班了，這個時間是誰也要一起值班呢？  
凱爾打開了值班室的門，一隻正大快朵頤的閃電俠－－是巴里－－坐在操作台前，手中拿著啃了一半的漢堡，轉過頭看了下凱爾，簡單地打了聲招呼後繼續嚼漢堡。但凱爾只覺得坐如針氈，他僵硬的回答，然後坐下，抬頭挺胸雙腳併攏，比小學生聽訓時還規矩。  
一陣靜默，出乎意料的是巴里率先開了頭：「你很緊張嗎？放輕鬆點沒問題的。」  
「喔....喔。」凱爾答。的確，他現在的坐姿如果被基洛沃格看到，大概會開始思考哈爾怎麼把後輩帶得這麼規矩，然後扔一推菜鳥新兵給哈爾禍害吧。於是他試著放鬆肌肉，然後意識到這可能是個陷阱題－－該不會這是要測試他的談話舉止吧？凱爾發揮了漫畫家的想像力，想像自己1012種的死亡方式，和沃利的關係從羅密歐與茱麗葉到傑克與蘿絲，摻糖摻刀，有狗血有芭樂，八點檔到爛俗言情劇應有盡有。  
巴里挑著眉看著表情猙獰的凱爾。  
「唔，或許我應該先說......」  
「我和沃利是真心相愛的絕對不是什麼酒後亂性腎上腺素人類費洛蒙！」  
「哈？」巴里仔細的看著面前的燈俠，思考著這孩子到底是經歷了什麼，「我是說，我並不反對你們交往，但沃利今年還未滿二十歲。」  
「是、是，我們，呃，就接吻而已......」  
「所以休息室沙發縫裡的保險套不是你的？」  
「什麼的什麼？」凱爾像是觸電般地跳了起來，他今天才坐在那張沙發上趕了幾份稿。  
「沒什麼，」巴里說，現在他的表情溫和了許多，「話說回來，你有看到哈爾放在冰箱裡的東西嗎？他說有東西要給我，但我去看時已經只剩空盒子了。」  
哎呀，是巴特吃了，凱爾想，但他決定好人做到底，不跟一個小火箭砲計較。  
「我沒看到，」他說，「我放在冰箱裡的東西也不見了。」  
「會不會是巴特吃的？我可以去問一問他。」巴里說。凱爾憋笑，第一個就懷疑巴特可不是他的問題。  
這時大門被一陣紅白色旋風拉開，脈衝衝了進來，看起來除了有些驚慌以外和往常一樣－－但是聲音高了八度。  
「巴里巴里巴里巴里巴里巴里巴里巴里！」他瞄準閃電俠撞進了他懷裡，「我我我我下面不見了！我是不是變成女的了？」  
凱爾覺得眼前一黑，副作用可能會遲到，但絕對不缺席。  
不好意思囉哈爾，凱爾毫無負罪感的想，看在他哄他多輪了兩個星期的OA值班的份上，他決定把前輩賣了。

4.  
他們度過了和平的幾小時。  
更正，這只是沒被火燒到的凱爾的片面之言，現在巴里除了開始給巴特科普女性生理知識（其實沒什麼必要，因為巴特還沒到青春期），同時開始滿宇宙找哈爾喬丹。凱爾看著被閃電俠用神速力蹂躪的通訊器和鍵盤於心不忍，決定告訴巴里哈爾大概一小時後會回到瞭望塔上。  
懷抱著一種做了好事的愉悅感，凱爾離開了值班室，剛好撞見了來輪值的蝙蝠俠。但是沒關係，因為綠燈俠們都英勇無畏。  
「蝙蝠俠，你知道是誰吃了冰箱裡的蛋糕嗎？」綠燈俠英勇無畏，凱爾繼續默念著，綠燈俠英勇無畏。  
「......蛋糕？」蝙蝠俠的喉癌音中混入了難以察覺的遲疑。  
「是啊。」  
「牆上有監視器。」  
「有嗎？」凱爾下意識地往遙遠的廚房望去，再回過神後，蝙蝠俠已經消失無蹤了。  
行吧，或許他可以去調下監視器，凱爾邊走邊想，可是這樣會不會有點小題大作？即便那個蛋糕對他而言很重要，沃利也期待了很久。

十分鐘後，凱爾發現自己多慮了，那段時間的監視器被駭客入侵，什麼都看不到－－但是認真的，瞭望塔的監視器被入侵？如果不是駭客技術高超，就是瞭望塔防火牆太爛，但有蝙蝠俠在，後者變得細思恐極。  
他再度走到了廚房，然後捕捉到了一隻野生夜翼，嘴角帶著奶油屑的那種。  
「......」這兩人隔著白色護目鏡大眼瞪小眼，沉浸在偷吃被抓現行的尷尬氣氛中。  
「好，我說、我說，」夜翼舉起手示意，凱爾點點頭，調薄了鞋底厚度，避免對迪克造成心理傷害。  
「事情是這個樣子的......」鳥媽媽開始了長篇大論。

他看著跟著蝙蝠俠回到蝙蝠洞的超人陷入沉思，半喜半憂。喜的是他的童年偶像終於在他有生之年到了蝙蝠洞，還有手有腳神智清晰；憂的是布魯斯居然也逃不過拿人手短吃人嘴軟的定律，通常這時他應該會先拿氪石招呼才是。  
當達米安跟他說蝙蝠俠吃了超人做的蘋果派時，他還是不信的呢，可是超人手上端著的半個蘋果派實在色彩飽滿，焦香的酥皮和濃厚的內餡，構成了這天造般的點心。但蝙蝠俠不知為何，堅決不把剩下那半給他。

然後凱爾聽迪克說了二十分鐘對於蘋果派的求而不得望眼欲穿，迫不得已出此下策－－偷偷的黑掉監控，偷偷的打開冰箱門，再偷偷的拿出蘋果派，偷偷的咬了幾口，再偷偷的把冰箱門打開，最後把蘋果派放進冰箱再關上門。  
「以上，別跟蝙蝠俠說，」迪克終於停了下來喘口氣，「對了，你有沒有看到我掉在沙發上的保險套？」  
「哈？」  
「我在整理制服內袋時好像不小心掉了出來......為什麼你的眼神這麼奇怪？」  
因為你害我被巴里瞪了大概一星期，而且到底是誰會把保險套塞制服內袋裡，不見了一星期才找？而且你穿制服時用得到這個？超英的圈子到底有多亂？  
凱爾決定以沉默回答，順便調高了鞋墊厚度。

5.  
「我知道我虧待了你，我反省，」自己也性轉的哈爾掩面，裝出一副真心悔過的樣子，還順便撥了撥自己瀟灑的頭髮，「但你一點也不好奇嗎？例如沃利的性轉？」  
「不如我們先談談你的目的？」凱爾雙手環胸，努力的暫時忽略上一個問題。  
「當然！」哈爾抹了把臉，她一點也沒有反省的意思。

哈爾喬丹是名合格的燈俠，證明這一點的不僅僅是優良的執行力、強大的意志力、驚天動地的作死能力、戴過兩種以上色光燈戒的經歷，還有對於小藍人們和綠燈戒各項功能的明確認知。舉個例來說，他的各項任務有九成都是收拾小藍人丟的爛攤子，除了甘瑟以外都良心泯滅的傢伙們號稱作死小天才，一天不惹事一天不暢快；再舉個例，號稱無所不知的綠燈戒，真的只是號稱而已，不只不知道老蝙蝠的機密檔案，還不知道事物對人體是否有害，顯示無害就是有害，有害還是有害。  
哈爾在858扇區的小攤上，又一次的詛咒混蛋小藍人和相信了萬能燈戒的自己，不過持續三分鐘後他轉怒為喜，多跟老闆要了幾顆藍色球狀物後回到總部。這個星球上只有類似男性地球人的生物，因此當他們需要繁衍時，一方會服下這種作物，在短暫的三天妊娠期後達到傳宗接代的目的。  
這個藍色小球球可以讓男性變成女性，哈爾開心的想，好東西就是要和好朋友分享，他已經想好要做些什麼了，除了燈團的塑料同事外還有巴里，奧利曾吐槽巴里進酒吧一定會被查證，這讓哈爾更想看看這些人的女性形象了。  
這天在OA值班的倒楣地球人只有蓋，這挺好辦的，哈爾想，除了跟其他人相比這人更為單純外，還要感謝像糨糊般的員工餐，摻點什麼在裡面完全不會有人發現－－  
那天，基洛沃格被女體哈爾和女體蓋（長得都挺漂亮）搞的差點心臟病發作。

哈爾在回瞭望塔時碰見了正要離開的西蒙和傑西卡，這兩人的反應真的太可愛了，哈爾愉悅的想，繼續鍥而不捨地說服傑西卡和他一起把制服改成星藍石同款，順帶一提他已經這麼幹了。  
在調戲完後輩們後，哈爾徑直來到了冰箱前，中間還觸發了幾個警報。當然是因為她火辣的身材和姣好的容貌，哈爾自信的想，撩了撩她迷人的棕色長髮。她準備了個棕色盒子，為了讓藍色球球看起來更美味，她還用了些果醬裝飾，但好像有點弄巧成拙。哈爾小心翼翼的把黏糊糊的食物裝進盒裡，在上面寫了「給巴里」，因為他是最可能來翻冰箱並且不會生太大的氣的人。

「但是你沒想到吃掉它的是巴特。」  
「是啊，現在巴里不太理我了，」哈爾往後一仰，「雖然我還有好多顆。」  
「你要那麼多顆幹嘛？」  
「禍害全聯盟，」哈爾其實也挺想看看小鬍子性轉後還會不會有山羊鬍，喔，還有沙贊性轉的是成年體還是幼年本體。  
「要一顆嗎？」她這麼對凱爾說。

6.  
凱爾想再去問問其他人，他先把那個來自哈爾的藍色球球收好再開始尋找下一位。是的，他接受了，他承認他思想不正確，但這怪不了他，真的。而且這個藍色球球怎麼看都比他準備的巧克力蛋糕難吃，真不知道巴特怎麼選的。  
然後他碰見了個金髮女人，大概是黑金絲雀吧，凱爾準備打聲招呼，卻發現這人的臉並不像戴娜，而且還穿著綠色衣服揹著弓箭，額冒青筋。  
這大概是被禍害成功的綠箭俠吧。  
「有看到哈爾喬丹那兔崽子嗎？」奧利弗劈頭就問。  
「他剛離開不知道跑去哪了，」凱爾答，「順帶一提，你知道是誰吃了我放在冰箱裡要給沃利的蛋糕嗎？」  
「不知道，但我需要有人聽聽我這該死的一天。」

戴娜是個天使，她值得世間一切最好的，也因此奧利弗對於今晚的約會特別上心，希望能給戴娜一次難以忘懷的美好回憶。  
或許他可以先帶她去那家新開的西餐廳，然後在河邊散步一陣，最後回到兩人甜蜜的家，在陽台上來個浪漫的法式舌吻，不只一個也行。  
但這樣會不會有點過於簡單？或許他應該讓這場約會更豐富有趣。喔，她來了，他聲音婉轉動人的小小鳥走了過來，坐在他身邊。  
「親愛的，在想些什麼呢？」戴娜問道，笑著湊近了他，「難道是今晚的約會？」  
「是啊，寶貝兒，」奧利自然的摟住了戴娜的腰，「你值得一切最好的。」  
「你明知道無論如何我都會很高興的，」戴娜環住了奧利的脖頸，「即使是拳擊場之類的。」  
「然後再次思考我的近戰實力嗎？我是說，當然好。」奧利說。  
他們唇齒相交，輕捧著對方的臉，熱烈的接吻和撫摸，直到某個毫無自覺的綠電燈泡降落在他們面前，他們只好依依不捨的分開，然後被多年老友嚇了個哆嗦。  
「......怎麼，你們除了變色外還會變性別？」奧利弗問。眼前的人帶著標誌性的欠扁笑容，和自體發光的電燈泡屬性，無疑是他們的老朋友，只是少了什麼又多了什麼。  
「總之就是巴拉巴拉拉，拉拉巴巴巴，不說這個了，」哈爾笑嘻嘻地從背後拿出一個詭異的藍色球狀物，「我這次有記得帶土產喔－－」  
有詐，絕對有詐。但是戴娜期待的看著他。好吧，奧利弗奎恩，你可以的。

奧利弗衝上了瞭望塔，現在戴娜幾乎把她當成了換裝娃娃，晚上的約會大概會在百貨公司了吧，雖然他不討厭，應該說他喜歡和她相處的每分每秒，但他一定要把哈爾抓回來一起當洋娃娃，再叫上卡蘿好了，反正他倆早就習慣有電燈泡了，野營有、酒吧有、出任務時有，現在去百貨公司有也沒差。  
而哈爾好像早就料到會有這一齣，到處都不見人影。奧利弗決定先找點冰的，避免自己被活活氣死。  
一打開冰箱，奧利弗馬上就看到了一堆小盒子，有些貼了便條。在好奇心的驅使下，她手賤的把每個都拿起來看，一不小心碰掉了兩張便條紙，但她眼明手快，又把它們分別貼回了小白盒子上。然後她發現了那個棕色盒子，給巴里的，裡面裝著那個萬惡之源，藍色球球。該怎麼說呢，她還有點期待，換裝娃娃可以再多一隻。

「就這樣，那混蛋大概啥時回來？」  
「這我真的不知道。」凱爾看著綠箭俠罵罵咧咧的離開，感到一陣無力，他大概知道誰吃掉了小蛋糕了。

7.  
凱爾決定再去找一個同樣的蛋糕，如果找不到的話就拿個差不多長相的蛋糕。他走在一月的紐約街道，氣溫攝氏0度左右，天空落下潔白的雪，在路旁和樹梢積了小小的丘，圍巾和大衣也染上白色。街上沒幾個行人，這個時間點也沒幾家店開著，彷彿整個城市陷入了冬眠。  
凱爾晃了一圈後接受了自己正在做白工的事實，但他還是抱著最後一絲希望打算繼續找找。  
然後一隻紅色小惡魔撞了過來。  
「沃利？你怎麼在這裡？」  
「跑來的，」沃利扯下頭罩，露出了明綠色眼睛。  
「天，你還穿著閃電俠制服？」凱爾有點急迫的想把沃利亂蓬蓬的紅髮裝回頭罩裡。  
「而你剛剛叫了穿著制服的我的本名，」沃利甩了甩頭，「你在這裡幹嘛？」  
「......也沒幹嘛。」  
「你比我怕冷兩百倍，」沃利搓了下凱爾的鼻子，「這是唯一你會乖乖在家趕稿的時候。」  
「好吧我說，」凱爾索性帶上燈戒換上制服，感謝制服的恆溫功能，「你還記得我說過要給你的巧克力蛋糕嗎？」  
「記得啊，我期待它一天了。」  
「然後它在瞭望塔冰箱裡消失了。」  
「......我怎麼一點都不意外呢。」沃利不受控的想起那個被蝙蝠俠順走的甜甜圈，還有沒了奧利奧的火星獵人。  
「沒差啦，我知道有家店的義大利麵很好吃，」小惡魔對他伸出了手，「閃電俠特快車？」  
「閃電俠特快車。」他們相視一笑。

「哇喔，這可真是，」沃利戳著面前那碗奶油義大利麵，撐著下巴，聽凱爾說著今天的所見所聞。  
「所以現在巴特、哈爾叔叔、奧利弗變成女生了，而他們還試圖讓巴里叔叔也一起？」沃利抓了抓頭髮，「怎麼辦，我突然好期待。」  
凱爾輕笑出聲，他該怎麼說才能讓沃利答應也試試看呢？  
「或許我也可以來試試？我還挺好奇我會變成什麼樣子，」沃利的話題解決了凱爾的問題，他拿出了那個藍色球球，而沃利顯然對它起了極大的興趣。  
「從哈爾那拿的，要試試嗎？」  
「這看起來真美味，」沃利說，而凱爾陷入了極強的困惑，為什麼神速力者的品味都這個樣子？  
「但你也一起，小畫家，」沃利壞笑著把那個藍色球球剝了一半，露出裡面的紫色果肉。

8.  
「我早該發現的，你不會做蛋糕。」蝙蝠俠說。  
「嗯？」還沒進入狀況的超人不明所以，「但是B，我可以學。」

約翰看著集體性轉的燈俠三傻陷入沉思。  
約翰：我常因為過於正經而和你們格格不入。  
而哈爾繼續說服燈俠們和她一起把制服換成星藍石同款，而且還不限於女性。

但這改變不了她被卡蘿和戴娜聯手抓去試衣間的悲慘命運，奧利弗在一旁笑的尤其囂張，雖然她的約會真的只能在百貨公司度過了。

最後，巴里看著巴特和沃利，思考著自己的教育是不是出了什麼問題，並且拒絕了他們遞給自己的藍色球球。

**Author's Note:**

> 前幾天看了機器雞，也太鬧wwww


End file.
